Dragonball Z The Heralds Saga
by BPRDfieldagent
Summary: When a Old Face brings warning of the Heralds Followers of a dark entity that devours universe's have set there sights on Earth the Z fighters are called out of retirement 7 years after Defeating Kid Buu. But can the Z Fighters fight something This Strong
1. The Coming Of Chaos

The Coming of Chaos.the Heralds Arrive  
  
Southwest City: 5:05  
  
The city was the centre of hustle and bustle as people walked back and forth with there daily routine few did not notice the storm arriving until it was too late the rain fell down with unrelenting fury forcing people of the streets. Expect for the ones who do not have a place to run to.  
  
In a nearby alleyway a man sat there drinking a bottle out of a brown bag when a flash of light appeared. The homeless man stared there dropping his bottle as a ship hit the ground it was in bad shape as if it had been attacked. The hatch to the ship opened and two figures stepped out the first wore a blue jacket with a capsule corp. logo and a familiar sword the other was larger than his teammate and was wearing a cape and turban. "So you've been here before where do we have to go," said the large green alien with long ears staring at the homeless man who was in shock than anything. "Well my friend I say we make our way to the lookout someone will be there more likely their guardian. We better hurry the heralds will be here soon" said the younger man as he ran forward then flew off with the larger figure following shortly afterwards  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Kakarot.I am a sayian prince I was a figure of fear for an entire race, why must we do this" said Vegeta standing outside the Capsule Corp. Building looking at Goku who was still smiling as usual holding a blueprint in his hand "Ah come on Vegeta, we've known each other for a while now can you call me Goku for a change" Vegeta snorted at the comment as he walked towards Goku "I mean when Bulma wanted us to make a shed why not get Trunks and Goten to do it they never do anything these days". Goku smirked as he measured out some wood "Leave them alone let them be teenagers then we get them when they are sleeping" Goku started laughing at the comment but Vegeta was no happy when he saw someone coming  
  
"Oh great it's the Namek" Vegeta murmured as Piccolo landed next to Goku he looked at what was going on and then at Vegeta "I'm not going to ask" Piccolo said before anything else. Goku looked at the namek and tapped him on the shoulder "What brings you here come to help us with the shed" the Namek turned to Vegeta and then back to Goku "We got trouble" he muttered to Goku who wasn't to happy "What it's my day off training Ubb and I hear there is trouble oh well let's go and sort it out". Goku hovered up and waited for Piccolo to lead the way "I'm coming to Kakarot" Vegeta replied as he took off with Piccolo and Goku. As they Flew Goku looked at Piccolo "So what's the problem" Piccolo turned "We got Guests Very Familiar Guests" The 3 flew off to the lookout unaware of the coming Threat  
  
The Lookout.  
  
"I got them Dende" Piccolo shouted as he landed first at the lookout followed by Goku then Vegeta. "So Dende what's the problem" the namek looked at Goku then at Vegeta clicked his fingers as two figures walked out the first was as familiar as they came. "Trunks!" Vegeta said in shock it was his future son but what was he doing there, the second figure walked out behind Trunks but no one knew who he was but he was a namek to be sure. "Oh this is well.Dende" said Trunks as the large namek smirked for a second before going back to a Piccolo like stance.  
  
"TRUNKS how have you been how's the future Bulma, and all that I bet there happy now you destroyed the androids and.why the long face" said Goku as he went from happy to worried. Trunks looked at Goku then at Dende who nodded "There dead.. Everyone is dead we survived" Vegeta's face went into shock "How, what, who" were the words Vegeta got out. As Trunks looked up and took a deep breathe in. "Well the short version is that years after I destroyed Cell a alien arrived with a army of strong followers, one who could eat light, one who could turn men into stone and there leader who could turn evil into its slave". Goku looked at Vegeta who looked at Piccolo "Babadi." was the word they murmured. Trunks looked at them all "You know of him!" Goku gripped the fists "Around 7 years ago he arrived caused a lot of trouble but he and his forces died" Trunks nodded "So did we. but his Master arrived and it destroyed everything devouring it a never ending darkness that consumed the darkness. When the Nameks arrived to help against this darkness me and Dende survived by using the time ship last I saw was every known planet exploding the end we just got out in one piece.  
  
"Babadi never had a master.." Goku replied in a worried state looking at Vegeta and Piccolo "No by the way he kept even Yakon under control he had no master". The Future Dende broke ranks "Fools, his Master is Darkness the dark promise which gave Babadi his dark power transcends dimensions we found out his Heralds are coming. Vegeta turned "What who are these heralds" he asked in a worried state "There are a legion of followers who joined the Darkness to avoid there own fate there power transcends anything we have fought" Piccolo looked at Goku who looked at Vegeta "Assemble the Z fighters.please we need to prepare". Trunks asked as Piccolo and Goku nodded Vegeta smiled "How bad can they be?  
  
Southwest City: 12:00  
  
The homeless man was laying there in shock when all of a sudden a crack appeared from no where seconds later the area around him smashes like a glass window and a portal appears a large figure walks out  
  
"Master says they fled to this Reality.we have to find them" seconds later two more figures walk out "So what's our Mission here then". The 2 new figures ask looking at their boss "Find the Dragon Radar in this world kill anyone to get it avoid Mass Destruction" said the leader as a shadow took off flying. While you go to the lookout capture the Guardian don't kill him we need the Dragonballs the second shadow flies off. Seconds Later a Large Figure walks out around 8 foot tall "Kakarot. he murmurs" the leader turned to him "Find him and then kill him if he is the guardian and trust me he has been capture him but in any other case kill him Mystic Mode is approved". The large figure takes off flying then finally the last figure Herald walks out its tail hitting the ground as he walked out "What about me boss what my Mission" the leader turned to the figure "Root out the Strongest here.I hear they defeat Kid Buu in this Dimension so be on your look out" The fighter bowed and flew off, the leader looked at the homeless man "Oh your going to die" before he could react the homeless man was vaporised. The Leader of the group floated upwards and then flew off "Soon our Master will have another world in his Iron grip" murmurs the figure, as he looked over the world "Some strong power signals, too bad we're stronger" he laughs as he flew off. The Heralds had arrived the Chaos is coming  
  
In the next Episode.The Heralds are here and there goal is to bring down this reality will the Z fighters Assemble to this new threat and who are the Heralds and there master. There Identities will be revealed Next Time! 


	2. Enter the First Herald

Chaos Has Arrived- Enter the First Herald  
  
The Lookout  
  
"What The" Goku turned as he felt a spike in the planets energy as if several strong fighters have just appeared out of no where "But these people there dead destroyed how could they be alive"  
  
Trunks stared at Goku "There not who you think they come from Different Realties their power each are different from what you thought. "Goku was in shock as they were faces from the past" Goku pressed his two fingers to his head and vanished about several minutes later he appeared with Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Ubb, Fat Buu, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks they all looked around and most saw Trunks and waved. Trunks looked at his younger self "Heh this is me.wow it's like a mirror" the future trunks smiled as the younger stared at him "What you want old man" future trunks moved back in shock "I never had that mouth right" Vegeta snorted "He takes after me as he should have done" he stared at Future Trunks when he made that comment  
  
"Woah guys losing interest in the topic of bad guys appearing and causing havoc" Goku interrupted. Tien and Yamcha stared at Goku "Why we here.not like the Super Sayian 3 man needs our help" Goku just looked at them "We have a problem there is a major force of darkness heading to us followers of this force has appeared and now we need to fight them. Some are weak some are strong and so we need to split up into teams to fight them ok so here are the teams people "What we're fighting forces of pure darkness is it me are we all a bit over reacting perhaps they came for another reason". Krillin replied in shock Goku shook his head "They destroyed Trunks world and its universe now its here for ours" the entire group entered shock apart from those who already knew.  
  
"Let's go and do it, Krillin and 18 you head to Bulma's protect the dragon radar, Vegeta you and Goten scout the cites perhaps one of them is causing some trouble while Trunks and Future Trunks go to get the Dragon Radar. Piccolo you and Dende.that's future Dende you go in the opposite direction Trunks and Vegeta go to scout possible attacks." Goku took a breath and looked around for a second before carrying on. "Gohan and Videl as your super hero egos scout the city and report any attacks. Finally Tien and Yamcha you stay here and look out for any Lookout attacks" everyone was in shock of Goku's organising of the teams when Piccolo coughed "I came up with the teams" everyone nodded in agreements  
  
"Mr Goku .What about BUUUUUUUUU!" Goku turned in shock as fat Buu started to punch the sky "Me you and Ubb we're going to the source. Hopefully the Kais are watching and will do something soon". Goku turned and said to the group "They're coming the heralds.I don't know many of these power signals but I know this one is heading straight to us  
  
The group flew off Piccolo and Future Dende not saying anything to one another flew off together, Vegeta growled as Goten started to chat to his date on his phone as the two of them flew of. Future Trunks and Normal Trunks flew off together they didn't have anything to say to one another as they went. Krillin and 18 just talked to one another as they left. While Gohan and Videl in Sayaiman uniform flew off then lastly Fat Buu with Ubb on his back flew off with Goku taking off after them. Leaving Tien, Chaotzu and Yamcha on their own they looked at one another "Well its not like it's another Majin Buu right.I hope" Yamcha said to Tien and Yamcha  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Search out and Find them." a voice could be heard as two figures went in separate directions and started to attack the city sending destruction to the masses. "Bwhahaha soon this realm will fall to the master" a voice could be heard as someone landed behind him "Buu.what is my mission" the large figure turned "That's Super Vegetto Buu to you" said Super Buu who was wearing Vegetto's clothes and his power was stronger than anything else "Go to the lookout and get the guardian sources says its Dende the Namek" The figure laughed and took of flying  
  
"Broly is looking for Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo are causing chaos as usual and then Janemba is heading to the Dragon Radar" The robed figure smirked "I got it just make sure the master does what he can" the robed figure said as he floated in mid air and then flew off again  
  
At the Lookout..  
  
"I'm bored.there's nothing to do" murmured Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu were just sparring moving quite fast. Tien at his current power level could go head to head with Android 17 while Yamcha could more likely take out the Android 18 there power had taken a spike up with there intense training in otherworld and during the 7 years but they both felt they were weak. Piccolo was the only one they could beat if they really tried even then he was strong. Dende looked at the two fighting as he bought Yamcha something to eat all of a sudden they all frozen as a shadow landed in front of them.  
  
"The Guardian hand him over," said the robed figure stated in a distorted voice as he walked closer his power rose. "Dende get into the lookout" Tien told as he ran into the lookout the Robed figure smirked under his hood as he walked closer and closer "I am a Herald of Darkness my Master has sent me to get the guardian looks like I do not have to try" Tien and Yamcha started to power up there power going straight though Chaotzu powered up and flew straight towards the robed figure. The figure just back-flipped and kicked Chaotzu in the face sending him flying into the distance "CHAOTZU! You will pay for that" Tien screamed as him and Yamcha powered up and headed to him "I remember when I was like you two but can you defeat the power of". The figure gripped his robe and ripped it off reveling a figure wearing earnings and a strange mixture of a Training Gi and Robes worn by someone training in the Ice lands he had three eyes and various scars "TIENCHA!" Yamcha and Tien froze, as the figure in front of him was a clear Fusion of the two of them "What do we do now Tien" Yamcha asked as Tien stood there shaking he then got his nerve back "WE ATTACK" with that the two flew forward towards their new threat who started to laugh "Bring it on I will show you the power of my master and of the Fusion"  
  
In the next Episode.The Heralds have started there attack with a with a legion of former foes and some new foes led by a Super Vegetto Buu! Will the Z fighters be able to win this fight and even if they do will they be able to fight there Master! What about Tien and Yamcha can they fight a fused version of themselves find out next time in Dragonball Z! 


End file.
